iWish For You
by sky-sugar
Summary: When Sam watches a meteor shower with Freddie, she realizes that her biggest wish has already come true. Super sugary sweet Seddie fluff!


Never in my life did I ever think I would be on top of Bushwell Plaza in December, freezing to death in the cold. On top of that, I never thought I would be up here to stare at the sky. _The sky._ When it's 15 degrees out. But after everything that's happened to me the past year, I've learned to just let life happen and to stop trying to do things the way I think they should be. Who knew that unexpected things could actually be really awesome? If you had asked me a year ago if I would come and watch some stupid meteor shower with you in the frigid weather, I would've thrown a ham at you and probably proceeded to beat the crap out of you. But for just one particular person... Well, mama can make an exception.

That special somebody happens to be my Freddie. Emphasis on mine; girls know not to flirt with Freddie if they know what's good for em'. I've been dating Freddie for the past year and I couldn't be happier. I can't believe I ran away from my feelings for so many years. If I had known that having Freddie as my boyfriend was this perfect, I would've taken the risk and kissed him so much sooner! So anyway, I would do pretty much anything to make him happy. Call me a sucker for romance or whatever, but seeing him happy makes me feel all "tingly" and warm inside. Carly says that means I'm in love. I think that kid might be on to something there.

I realize that it's really cold again. My mind has been wandering for a little while so I was distracted from the freezing cold surrounding me. I know that Carly was right about me being in love because there is no way I would do this for anyone else. But if me being here to watch a meteor shower makes Freddie happy, I can deal for a few hours.

"Baby, I'm cold."

"I know. I'm sorry Sammie, but it's going to start really soon. I promise." Freddie smiled at me.

"Gosh, you're such a nub. You're like the only guy in the world who gets excited for a stupid meteor shower." I laughed.

"Baby, this isn't just any meteor shower! These are the Geminids, and this year is a peak year. So we'll see hundreds of them. This is like a once in a lifetime event! They're really beautiful, just like you. I would've been so upset if I couldn't watch the show with you, Sammie." Freddie said warmly.

I felt my cheeks redden at what he said. He really was the perfect boyfriend; considerate, sweet, always making sure I'm okay... I always wonder what I did to deserve him, especially after how much I hurt him when we were younger. I suddenly felt desperate to be held by Freddie as another wave of freezing cold chills washed over me.

"I'm still cold." I said matter-of-factly, scooting closer to Freddie on the thick blanket he brought out for us.

"Then come here, I'll warm you up." Freddie smirked.

I sighed softly as I enjoyed how warm Freddie was. The cold seemed to totally evaporate as my entire body was enveloped by a delicious warmth. Now that I didn't have to deal with being cold anymore, I actually surprised myself by enjoying the sight of the stars above us. I've always thought that stars are extremely boring; but somehow, tonight it's like they're actually sparkling. Suddenly, I saw a blinding blue flash streak across the midnight sky.

"Wow! Baby, did you see that?"

"Mmhmm. It looks like that was the first shooting star of the night. We'll see hundreds more of those before the morning." Freddie said to me.

"Huh. Those meteor thingies are actually really pretty." I said softly.

"You know, you get to make a wish since you saw the first one tonight. It's really lucky to see the first shooting star of the night. What're you gonna wish for, Sammie?"

A wish? That's funny. People always have so many silly superstitions. I can't tell you how many times I had to wait for Carly because she had to finish her wish before the clock struck 11:12, or because she had to find change to throw into the fountain. All my life I never really believed in wishes. But now? I'm not sure... I suppose wishes really do come true because I have mine right here, holding me in his arms. I guess it wouldn't hurt to make a wish, seeing as Freddie was the one who told me about the shooting star thing. Maybe my luck has turned around and my wishes will come true all the time now.

"So? C'mon, tell me! What did you wish for?" Freddie asked happily, lazily drawing circles on my leg.

I remained quiet for a few seconds, not telling him immediately what I wished for. I couldn't help but look away from his beautiful brown eyes. What was it about his eyes? Honestly, I could be having the worst day and all it takes is one look; one look, and everything bad just disappears. And every time Freddie holds me in his arms, I feel so safe. He protects me from all of the devastation I have to deal with at home, the fights with my mom, and when I get judged by everybody around me. But it doesn't matter at all. He holds me close and listens to everything I complain about, and he tells me that everything will be alright. And he doesn't say that just to say it; he always makes sure I'm safe and protected.

"You." I said simply, snuggling into his warm chest.

"Me? Sammie, you already have me." Freddie laughed.

"Freddie, I wished for you. For you to always be here with me, no matter what. That you'll never leave, and that we'll be together forever." I mumbled embarrassedly into his hoodie.

After a few seconds, I looked up and saw Freddie smiling at me. But not like he usually smiles; he was looking at me with such a look of adoration that I felt my cheeks warming up again. I wasn't good at romance and mushy love stuff, so I figured I sounded pretty cheesy saying that. I had to tell him though.

Out of the blue I felt Freddie lean down and capture my lips with his. He kissed me so softly and sweetly that it felt like I was dreaming. After a few moments he pulled away and held me tighter against his body, keeping me toasty warm, lightly kissing my neck as we continued to watch the meteor shower. Hundreds of shooting stars shot across the sky in shades of bright blue, red and white. It really was worth it to wait out here for the show.

After a few hours passed, I instantly noticed a few flakes of snow beginning to fall. It wasn't snowing heavily, but just enough to create a beautiful atmosphere. The glitzy sky combined with the dazzling meteors as well as the feathery snow sure did make for one beautiful fantasy. Only I was lucky enough to be living it with the most perfect boy. I looked up again at Freddie's sinful eyes and smiled blissfully as he whispered hotly in my ear.

"I love you Sammy. And don't worry, baby. Your wish already came true."

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY GOSH:) I am so in love with Seddie. They are so adorable! And they are now my OTP. I swear, they better get back together soon or else I'm going to flip a biscuit. I mean, seriously, why did they break up? It makes no sense. I am very mad at the writers. But it's ok, I know that Sam and Freddie will get back together. They looooooove eachother! True love always prevails;D

On a happier note, I am no longer busy/sick/in the hospital so I have a lot of time to write now! I am so sorry to my readers because I haven't been able to update in two months. Please don't hate me! I have good excuses. So I will write lots and lots of new chapters for all of my stories to make it up to you guys. Cheers everyone :)

PS: Oh, and what is my fascination with writing about stars and mushy gushy romance scenes with characters stargazing you may ask? I'm obsessed with stargazing, so sue me :D The stars are so beautiful and make for wonderful inspiration in case anyone has writer's block. Totally serious! I hope everyone gets to see the Harvest Moon before the end of the month and a few shooting stars if you're lucky too.


End file.
